XIII
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [Traducción] Neji tiene el Destino de su prima en sus manos. ¿Pero puede ella continuar viviendo? y sobre todo, ¿tiene el derecho de dejarla vivir?. ¿Y si todo fuera un error?.[NejiHinata]


**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune disculpándose por que por ahora me será imposible actualizar mis dos fics pendientes.

Bueno, este fic es una traducción de un fanfic francés llamado XIII de Michiyo Uzumaki, como no iba a actualizar decidí probar mi francés y comencé a traducir un fic que por azares del destino tome sin leerlo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al irlo traduciendo me parecía tan hermoso.

Et voilá…

**XIII**

Neji había deseado golpearse la cabeza contra los muros. ¿Por qué corría sin cesar a ese hospital buscándola desesperadamente?. ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué la había ignorado esa mañana, mientras que ella partía por su primera misión tipo A?.

Demasiado obsesionado por su rivalidad con Naruto, él no había visto a su prima, quien partía. No obstante, él sabía que sería importante. Sin embargo se había prometido desearle buena suerte.

Menos de veinte y cuatro horas más tarde, lo lamentaba… se sentía culpable. Corría a la búsqueda de su pequeña Hinata.

Pasaba frente a las personas sin verlos. Su prima no podía estar entre la vida y la muerte. Imposible. Tenía a Kiba y a Naruto en su equipo. Y ella sería ascendida a Jounin algunas semanas después.

Se empuja la puerta de un pasillo y tropieza con su Sensei. Éste le dirige una mirada compasiva y le posa la mano sobre el hombro.

Neji no se detiene ante la puerta 313. No quería entrar, sentir que su prima descansaba ahí por su culpa. Le había obligado a desearle buena suerte, la había ignorado y sin duda desequilibrado.

Al fin, posa su mano sobre el picaporte y lo corre en un chirrido.

El ninja entra. Blanco. Más Blanco. Todo estaba Blanco. Como sus ojos. Como las sábanas y lo muros.

Avanza hasta la mitad de la sala, frente a la cama donde reposa su querida prima. Ella parecía aún más pálida de lo habitual.

Una perfusión salía de sus brazos y llevaba una máscara respiratoria. Por lugares, la sábana estaba enrojecida de sangre. Pero Hyuga Hinata no podía darse cuenta, sumergida en Coma.

Neji toma la mano de su prima. Estaba pálida. Su constante aliento pasaba por el aparato y le daba la impresión que dormía.

Eso le recordaba a sus 10 años, cuando la velaba a la mitad de la noche o cuando estaba enferma. Incluso si Hinata había crecido, incluso si 7 años habían pasado, ella parecía siempre tan infantil.

Ella era bella, lo había sido siempre. Y él, él la amaba.

Pero ella estaba en beática admiración tras Naruto. Todavía a un punto que había atraído su rivalidad. Ella lo amaba y enrojecía cuando le hablaba.

Él, Hyuga Neji, era sólo su protector, su guerrero de la Sombra. Ella no sentiría nada por él. Cuando ella estaría toda su vida.

Ella no tenía el derecho de abandonarlo. Sin el derecho. Ella no tenía que dejarlo allí.

- ¿Hinata?. Yo sé que me entiendes. Vuelve Hinata, vuelve. Hazlo por Naruto… y por mí.

No tenía que ser. El gran Neji, lloraba. Mismo si él no lloraba desde hacía años.

- Yo lo siento. Esto es mi culpa si tú estás así. Soy inmundo. Perdóname. Te lo ruego, Hinata. Tú eres fuerte, yo sé que tú sonríes. Porque yo puedo verte sonreír.

Los ojos de la chica permanecían obstinadamente cerrados, pero él juraba haber apreciado la sombra de una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Sus largos cabellos negros formaban una aureola sombría sobre la cama, contrastando con el blanco ambiente.

- Yo te amo Hinata. Te amo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, dejando pasar a Tsunade. Ésta parecía sorprendentemente vieja y arrugada. Neji se giró y le dirigió una mirada llena de esperanza.

- Tsunade-Sama. ¿Cómo está ella?.

La cara de la Hokage se ensombreció todavía más, si eso era posible.

- Neji… Tu prima no morirá, pero ella no vivirá tampoco. Ésta puede ser la hora en la que tu aprendas… eso que es el pasado. Tu prima se ha estado analizándose. Y… ella ha desaparecido.

Tsunade se interrumpió y se plantó frente a la ventana.

- Cuando sus compañeros de equipo la habían encontrado, 3 horas más tarde, había sido atacada. Su agresor había tirado su cuerpo en el agua, pero ninguna de sus heridas eran mortales.

El rostro de Neji tomó un matiz verdoso.

- Nadie puede sobrevivir tres horas bajo el agua.

Golpeó la cama de su prima. Ese cabrón había tirado el cuerpo de su pequeña Hinata en un lago. Ella había sobrevivido de todos modos. Él la miraba, los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

- Godaime-Sama… ella vivirá¿no es así?.

La vieja bajó su cabeza. No se sentía en condiciones de anunciar la horrible noticia al Genio de Konoha.

- Escucha, Neji, no sé verdaderamente qué decirte. Yo sé que te mantienes a ella enormemente. Su cerebro no tenía suficiente oxígeno. Ella vive todavía, pero no será más que un vegetal toda su vida.

Se sorprende de horror, el castaño se derrumba, la cabeza sobre las sábanas, a algunos centímetros de su prima.

- Hinata… No…

Pero Tsunade no había terminado. Se sentía aún más innoble. Puesto que Neji estaba al borde de la pendiente. Su gran mirada blanca tenía ya un límite a la locura.

- Eso tendrás que elegirlo, Neji. Si le retiras su máscara, ella morirá. ¿Pero no es preferible?. ¿Puedes tú dejarla vivir… como está?. Ésa no es más que una muñeca, un cuerpo sin alma.

El castaño posa su mirada sobre su prima. Entiende a Tsunade salir. Él debería hacer su elección solo.

Él debería matar a la que él ama. Debería, él no tenía el derecho de dejarla vivir por puro egoísmo. Acerca la mano a su máscara respiratoria a la que él ama tanto, pero la retira inmediatamente.

- Lo siento, Hinata. No puedo. Soy egoísta. Yo lo sé. Tú amas a Naruto y yo, yo te amo. Sin embargo estoy seguro que tú me entiendes… yo debería hacerlo. No tengo deseos… pero yo debo… no tengo el derecho de dejarte vivir. Eres una corteza vacía. Un recipiente sin alma. Pero yo te amo a pesar de todo.

Posa su mano sobre la mejilla de la pequeña Hyuga. Dormía un sueño muy profundo… del que nunca saldría. Volvió a poner su flequillo en su lugar y se sentó a su lado.

¿Podía él luchar contra su Destino?. Le perseguía sin descanso desde su nacimiento, absorbía un vivo capricho que le atacaba hasta a sus seres queridos. Y ahora, después de sus padres, he ahí que se levantaba por Hinata.

Ella amaba a Naruto y él la amaba también. Pero Neji no quería que ella muriera. Él quería justo su felicidad, aunque esta fuera con algún otro. Retomaba su monologo.

- Ya se aman Naruto y tú, yo, yo estoy de más. Ya jamás se confesarán sus sentimientos y yo no estaré allí para ayudarte. Todo es mi culpa…

Las lágrimas corren ahora sin detenerse. Nadie había nunca visto llorar a Hyuga Neji. Éste se recobraba. Debía hacerlo. Por el bien de Hinata.

Se levanta y observa la habitación. No, decididamente. Él la amaba tanto que no podía hacerlo.

Los últimos rayos de sol se introducen en la habitación iluminando en algunos instantes el rostro blanco de la morena. Cuando se disipen, Neji sabe que debía hacerlo. Es en este instante o nunca. Se acerca y pasa un brazo detrás del cuello de la joven mujer, como para evitar hacerle daño, antes de desprender suavemente la máscara.

Deja caer el aparato al suelo y besa rápidamente a la que él amaba tanto.

En adelante, ella no respiraría más. Se gira y sale de la habitación sin una mirada para Hyuga Hinata, tumbada sobre su cama, inmóvil y blanca.

Afuera, el castaño se apoya contra el muro y suspira. Había perdido a la que él amaba, aquella que era su ser más querido. La había matado él mismo. Jamás podría perdonárselo y lo sabía. Salió. Las estrellas brillaban siempre sobre el cielo, como antes. Querer, pero no poder. Sensación que le oprimía de nuevo el vientre. Él la amaba. De verdad.

- Estarás orgullosa de mí, Hinata.

Él la había matado, pero continuaría su lucha, de continuar. No podía vivir sin ella, pero lo haría, porque su sacrificio no sería en vano. Porque le probaría que sería capaz.

Por primera vez en su vida, había querido verdaderamente proteger a alguien.

Y él había fracasado.

**Fin**

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Ésto, señoras y señores, esto es miseria. No como las historias simplonas de Mutismo y Entre espejos rotos que hago intentando hacerlos "miserables". Incluso en algún momento de la traducción me sentí mal por Neji; algo muy extraño en mí es muy raro que ese tipo de historias me conmuevan, pero en cuanto lo terminaba y lo corregía sonreía sádicamente pues me parecía un excelente fanfic…

¡Y es que Neji sufre constantemente!

Porque sufre por saber que no es correspondido, porque es "él" el responsable del estado de Hinata, porque debe matar a la persona que ama, porque debe vivir sin ella, porque no puede cambiar su destino… Ah, totalmente glorificante y gratificante.

Pero antes de despedirme quiero disculparme si acaso la traducción no es muy buena, todavía no domino por completo los tiempos de los verbos y hubo por ahí algunas frases y enunciados que me confundían porque aunque tenía la idea no sabía con exactitud qué poner además que existen palabras que pueden significar dos cosas… traté de ser lo más literal posible.

Espero les halla gustado, y ya saben que para dudas comentarios o críticas déjenme reviews… si les gustó mi traducción, tal ves hasta continúe haciéndolo.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
